Nunca subestime a raiva de alguém sem esperança
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Dumbledore aparece com uma péssima notícia para Harry. Mas nunca esperou a reação do moreno e como isso afetaria seus planos.


Harry estava escrevendo para seus amigos. Não era algo fácil para ele no momento. As lembranças do verão anterior e do que aconteceu no Ministério. A dor pela perda de Sirius ainda o atormentava.

Mas a carta que ele escrevia no momento era a mais difícil. Até agora só havia escrito duas palavras.

"_Querida Gina"_

Ele não sabia o que escrever, principalmente que as palavras que ele queria dizer não era algo que devia se colocar em um carta.

O moreno estava de olho na ruiva desde o segundo ano, e que ele estava para chama-la para sair, mas quando soube que ela estava saindo com um corvinal, ele deixou seus sentimentos por ela bloqueados. Nem mesmo seu namoro, se é pode se chamar assim, com Cho tinha mudado as coisas.

No trem Gina havia dito que estava namorando com Dino, mas quando Rony saiu para fazer sua ronda, a ruiva confessou que só falou isso para deixar o irmão irritado. Ela disse olhando para ele como quem diz, tome logo uma atitude.

Era o que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele ia mandar a carta com alguns elogios, e depois quando fosse para a Toca, ele veria o que podia fazer.

Perguntar como ela está e agradecer pela comida que ela mandou parecia uma boa maneira de começar.

A campainha tocou, mas o garoto não se preocupou. Afinal quem iria visita-lo ali? Pelo menos sem avisar?

\- MENINO! Desça aqui agora. – berrou Valter.

Curioso e um pouco receoso, Harry desceu com a varinha na mão, mas escondida. Na frente de seu tio estava Alvo Dumbledore, com roupas trouxas, contratando com seu cabelo e barbas. Mas havia algo mais estranho na aparência do diretor do que suas roupas. Faltava o brilho no olhar.

Ele só tinha visto isso duas vezes. Uma na memória de Tom quando o corpo de Murta estava sendo levado para fora do castelo. E outra há poucos dias, depois da morte de Sirius.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

\- Harry, meu garoto. – disse Alvo. – Precisamos conversar.

Harry não sabia o que fazer.

\- Subam para seu quarto. – Valter decidiu por ele. – Não quero que Duda escute sobre essas anor... coisas do seu povo.

Harry teria rido pensando que se isso teria acontecido se ainda dormisse no armário. Mas a situação parecia mais sombria do que ficar preso debaixo da escada.

Dumbledore deu uma olhada no quarto, e vendo que as reclamações de Harry tinha algum fundo de verdade. Enquanto Harry escondia suas cartas, em especial a mal iniciada para a ruiva.

\- Qual foi a resposta para pergunta pessoal que fiz no Natal do meu primeiro ano? – perguntou Harry ao ver o diretor.

\- Meias de lã. Harry, o que tenho a dizer não é nada fácil, ou agradável. – disse o ancião, dando um suspiro. – então não vou enrolar. A casa dos Weasley foi atacada pelos comensais, no meio da noite passada. Sinto informar que todos morreram e a casa ficou destruída. Srta Granger estava na casa também.

Harry não podia acreditar no que aconteceu. Todos mortos. Gina morta.

Dumbledore sentiu o ar ficar tão frio que parecia que estava em Azkaban. Mas em seguida uma onda de poder e calor passou por eles.

\- Você disse que estaríamos seguros. Que meus amigos estariam seguros. – Disse Harry com um fogo no olhar que fez Dumbledore dar um passo para trás. – Cadê suas proteções, escudos e essas coisas. Você não se importa com todos, mas somente comigo, e mesmo assim porque sou o único que pode vencer Voldemort. Eu sou sua maldita arma.

O diretor sentiu medo novamente em poucas semanas, coisa que não acontecia desde sua juventude.

\- Harry, sei que você está arrasado, mas você tem que se acalmar. – disse o diretor com a calma de sempre, que teve o efeito contrário em Harry. O Poder exalado por Harry se intensificou.

\- Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Eu não pude fazer nada quando meus pais morrem. Não fiz nada quando Rabicho assassinou Cedrico. E fiquei olhando para Sirius cair no véu. Não cruzarei meus braços enquanto meus amigos caem aos meus pés.

\- Você tem razão, Harry. Mas você precisa pensar. Eu quero que você...

\- Você não quer nada. – cortou Harry. – Estou nessa situação toda por ouvir você, assim como os Weasley. Chegou a hora de fazer algo nesta guerra.

Dumbledore abriu a boca para falar algo, expor que ele queria treinar Harry, mas não teve tempo. Harry aparatou na sua frente. Ele havia reforçado os escudos anti-aparatação antes de entrar e nem mesmo ele podia fazer aquilo.

* * *

Harry surge na estrada que leva a "A Toca". Ele não confiaria em qualquer informação. Não depois de ter sido enganado por Voldemort, e por consequência levado Sirius à morte.

Mas o que ele viu destruiu qualquer esperança que ele ainda tinha. Na sua frente existia apenas uma ruína, todos os andares superiores sumiram, e ele ainda via focos de incêndio. Ele tenta sentir algo, mas não podia sentir ninguém vivo ali. Ninguém esta vivo. Gina não está viva.

Ele solta um grito de dor e raiva. Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto sem que ele se preocupasse me limpar.

Um estampido foi ouvido atrás dele, fazendo Harry se virar já com sua varinha na mão.

Mas não era um inimigo, ou Dumbledore.

Era Fawkes. E ele mais uma vez apareceu com um 'presente' para Harry. A espada de Gryffindor.

\- Obrigado Fawkes. – disse Harry entendendo a intensão da fênix. – Nenhum inocente sofrerá por causa da megalomania de Tom.

E mais uma vez Harry aparatou.

* * *

Lúcios Malfoy estava sentado no seu escritório pensando no que faria. Teria que manter seu perfil baixo, tanto como comensal, como conselheiro de Fudge. O fiasco no ministério causou muitos problemas para ele.

Seu mestre mostrou seu profundo desgosto pela perda da profecia, e por ter sido exposto para o mundo mágico.

Sua imagem estava manchada, mas uma ajuda do ministro e uma boa quantidade de ouro conseguiram o livrar novamente, assim como alguns de seus companheiros. Crabbe e Goyle deveriam eternamente.

\- Elfo idiota. – disse o sonserino ao ouvir um estampido.

\- Você devia ter mais respeito com quem faz sua comida. – disse uma voz fria logo atrás dele. – Nunca se sabe quando um deles pode confundir veneno com molho.

O loiro agarrou sua bengala, mas percebeu que algo faltava.

\- Procurando pro isso? – Malfoy olhou para a pessoa e viu sua varinha nas mãos dela. Mas o que mais o preocupou foram os olhos. Um fogo verde substituía as orbes que ele sabiam que estariam ali. Nem mesmo o Seu Mestre tinha esse olhar.

Harry usou a varinha do comensal para conjurar duas meias e jogou para o homem, que logo as jogou no chão.

\- O que você pensa que estava fazendo aqui, Potter? Terei certeza de que você seja preso e expulso.

\- E como você espera fazer isso? Mortos não podem subornar ministros idiotas. – disse o grifinório pegando o vinho sobre a mesa e bebeu um gole. – Não posso dizer que você não tem bom gosto.

E com um sorriso cínico ele jogou a taça de prata no chão, perto de onde estavam as meias largadas. Instantaneamente dois elfos apareceram para limpar a sujeira que ele fez. Os dois pegaram meias e a magia se fez. Eles estavam livres.

\- Você me fez perder mais dois elfos. – rosnou Malfoy.

\- Eu não. Você que jogou as meias no chão. – Harry respondeu com calma. – mas vou fazer mais. Se vocês dois quiserem uma família, eu aceitarei vocês dois.

A fronha suja que ambos usavam se tornaram um conjunto adequado para cada um. Um vestido simples e um terninho. Ambos com um raio vermelho em seu peito.

\- As ordens Mestre. – disseram os dois antes de aparatar para o Largo Grimmauld.

\- Bom agora podemos começar. – disse Harry lançando uma série de magias sobre a sala. Ele não queria ser interrompido.

Uma cadeira de madeira desconfortável apareceu bem atrás de Malfoy, o forçando a se sentar. Correntes prenderam seus braços, pernas e pescoço.

\- Primeiro vou me certificar que você não poderá alegar estar sobre a Império. Ou pelo menos, Fudge não poderá. – disse Harry arrancando a manga esquerda do comensal, revelando a Marca Negra. – Ainda acho muito estúpido eles acharem que vocês podem ter isso sem querer. Mas não se preocupe, ela vai permanecer intocável.

Harry conjurou um martelo. Tia Mimi ia ficar orgulhosa de suas habilidades, apesar de reprovar algumas de suas finalidades.

\- Estou te punindo pelo que você causou a outras pessoas, em especial a família que me acolheu como se fosse deles. – disse ele quebrando um osso de um dedo do comensal. – Você vai sentir dor, muita dor.

Lúcios engoliu o grito, não daria essa satisfação para Potter. Ele teria pedido socorro para Narcisa que entrou no escritório, mas não sabia se conseguiria.

\- Sr Potter. – disse a mulher, depois de se recuperar do choque de ver seu marido preso. – Não esperava sua visita tão cedo. Poderia ter preparado um chá para você.

\- Eu agradeço, mas não precisa. Estarei um pouco ocupado com negócios. E seu marido já liberou seus elfos. Sabe ele tem essa mania de dar meias para eles na minha presença.

\- Uma pena. – disse a loira realmente decepcionada, ela queria conhecer o moreno. Pelo que seu marido e seu filho contavam que Harry não era um inimigo a ser menosprezado como eles fizeram. E seria alguém que poderia proteger ela deste mundo que sua família e seu marido a colocaram.

Quando ela conheceu Lúcios, ele era apenas um bruxo rico e influente. Mas só depois do casamento que descobriu o preconceito dele, idêntico a da sua família. Por isso que ela sempre era vista com uma cara de nojo. Mas não era por estar perto de todos, mas só de seu marido e agora de seu filho que era uma copia mal sucedida do pai.

\- Você vai demorar muito? – perguntou a loira. – Quero arrumar minhas coisas antes que outras pessoas aparecessem.

\- Vou terminar com seu marido aqui, depois bater um papo com seu filho. Você sabe ele é um companheiro de Hogwarts. – ele fez uma pausa para pensar. – Três horas são suficientes pra você?

\- Mais que o suficiente. – disse ela. – E queria pedir uma coisa. Sei que meu filho merece o que você tem pra ele, mas você poderia manter ele vivo. Acho que aprenderia mais, assim como seus amigos.

\- Não é um pedido ruim. – disse ele. – Mas não garanto que ele se recuperará totalmente.

\- Agradeço. – disse a loira saindo e deixando seu marido boquiaberto.

Harry aproveitou para quebrar mais um dedo da mão direita do comensal e conseguindo um grito de dor.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy, se bem que depois deste dia poderia voltar a ser Black, foi para seu quarto pegar suas coisas. Não sabia o que o garoto ia fazer, mas podia esperar que a mansão fosse destruída. Era uma das táticas que os comensais usaram na primeira guerra para causar pânico. E pelo fogo no olhar do menino as coisas não ficariam boas para aqueles marcados como gado de Voldemort.

Se bem que ela não podia chamar Harry Potter de menino mais. Era um homem e sorte da mulher que conquistasse ele.

Seu armário ficou pela metade. Muitas das roupas foram escolhidas pelo seu marido, que sempre foi um tradicionalista e ultrapassado. Pegou todas as suas joias, se ela não usasse, pelo menos poderia vender para ter dinheiro enquanto não pegasse sua herança.

Levaria também toda sua biblioteca. Era diferente da que os homens da casa usavam, menor e menos ostensiva. Mas ainda assim tinha itens raros.

Usaria o malão com sete compartimentos que seu marido possuía e usava para contrabandear seus itens proibidos. Ele não ia sentir falta mesmo.

Em dado momento, ela acreditou que tinha ouvido gritos no quarto do seu filho. Harry tinha mudado de alvo.

Aproveitou para descer e pegar alguns documentos que seu marido possuía. Notas promissórias, contratos e outros que a levariam de volta a uma boa vida depois.

Lúcios não foi encontrado ali. Harry devia ter feito algo mais. Ela não estava preocupada com isso, desde que ele morresse.

Passada as três horas ela se encaminhou para a porta da mansão. Seu marido estava jogado num canto ali. Respirava com dificuldade e com o braço direito completamente destruído. Mais alguns ossos quebrados pelo corpo, e sangue saindo de sua boca.

\- Não se preocupe, ainda não acabei com ele. – disse Harry aparecendo com Draco flutuando ao seu lado.

Seu filho parecia ter sofrido o mesmo que seu marido, somente que sua perna estava destruída ao invés do braço.

\- Se você aparecer com esse malão, vão suspeitar que você tem participação nisso. – disse ele apontando a varinha do chefe da casa e encolhendo a peça. – Guarde isso e quando precisar só dizer: "Nada Melhor que nosso Lar."

\- Mágico de Oz. – disse ela recebendo um olhar estranho dele. - que foi? Eu tenho uma irmã que se casou com um nascido trouxa. Você devia saber disso.

\- Não conheço sua irmã, mas sua sobrinha. – disse ele.

\- Só não a confunda com Bella. Elas são muito parecidas.

\- Vou tentar. – respondeu ele. – E quando Dumbledore aparecer, e ele vai aparecer pode ter certeza, diga que você precisa ir para a casa dos Black. E o único lugar seguro pra você. E diga para meus elfos e somente para eles, que você é minha convidada.

Narcisa não entendeu direito, mas sabia do que ele estava falando.

\- Sim, meu senhor. – disse ela arrancando uma careta dele.

\- Harry, me chame de Harry.

\- Então pode me chamar de Cissa. E o que você vai fazer agora com ele? – ela apontou para o mais velho.

Harry não respondeu. Mas apontou a varinha para o corpo semiconsciente que levitou na frente da porta. Com um novo floreio estacas de madeira apareceram entre os dois.

\- Depulso. – Harry disse com um sussurro. E as estacas cravaram em Lúcios e na porta.

\- Feitiços escolares? – perguntou a Loira.

\- São efetivos, e não entro em mais encrenca por causa deles. – falou Harry dando de ombros, antes de sacar a espada de uma bainha na cintura, o que assustou Narcisa, que não tinha a visto antes. – Conquistei a confiança da espada por uma coisinha que seu marido fez e não foi punido, seria justo que fosse ela que acabasse com ele. Ela esta revestida com veneno de basilisco. Não é um veneno agradável, e nem facilmente curável. Duvido que algum comensal tenha lágrimas de fênix.

Era verdade, lágrima de fênix não era um item facilmente encontrado, mesmo para alguém com ouro como eles, e ainda tinha a pequena característica de estragar nas mãos de algumas pessoas que não tem boas intensões.

Harry fincou a espada na batata da perna de Lúcios. Demoraria mais para ele morrer.

A dor fez com que ele voltasse a consciência. E pode ver Harry partindo sua varinha.

Harry usaria a varinha de Draco, que era mais compatível com ele. Então lançou um feitiço sobre a mansão. Um raio vermelho gigante apareceu sobre ela. E pouco depois a casa começou a pegar fogo.

* * *

Dumbledore apareceu na frente do que já foi a Mansão Malfoy. Equipes de aurores, inomináveis e outros funcionários apagavam o fogo e verificavam o que sobrou da propriedade. Muitos itens das trevas estavam em um local protegido para evitar acidentes. E pelo que o diretor pode ver, era a única região com proteção. Quem fez aquilo tinha destruído todas as proteções que um dia existiram naquela região. Ele suspeitava de quem fez isso, mas tinha esperança de que não teria sido ele.

Ele se aproximou de Narcisa Malfoy, que estava sendo consolada por uma auror. O corpo de Lúcios ainda estava pregado na porta da casa com a Marca Negra bem visível. Fudge não teria como negar desta vez.

\- Narcisa, minha querida. – disse ele no seu tom de avô. – Meus pêsames. Espero que seu filho tenha se salvado.

\- Ele foi atacado também, mas foi socorrido. – Narcisa tinha um tom choroso. – Quem poderia fazer algo assim? Um dos companheiros de meu marido querendo vingança?

\- Eu esperava que você me dissesse. – respondeu o homem de barba branca.

\- Eu escutei um barulho vindo do escritório de Lúcios. Quando abri a porta um feitiço me acertou, e acordei aqui fora, pouco antes dos aurores aparecerem. – Disse ela voltando a chorar no ombro da auror.

Dumbledore não era uma pessoa que sabia confortar alguém. Ainda mais alguém que não queria que ele fizesse isso. Então seguiu para o perto dos aurores.

Resíduos da magia só indicava o uso da varinha de Malfoy, que foi encontrada quebrada. A pessoa foi esperta o suficiente para evitar ser rastreado. Cada vez mais Dumbledore acreditava que era o responsável por isso. E se fosse Harry ele teria tomar uma atitude drástica.

\- Alguma pista de quem foi? – o diretor perguntou para um dos aurores.

\- Só o que você mesmo já constatou. – disse um inominável. – E o menino Malfoy repetia: "_O Monstro de Olhos Verdes." _

Isso não provava que era Harry.

Ele já estava saindo quando Narcisa se aproximou dele.

\- Tenho um pedido. Quero poder morar na casa dos meus antepassados, a casa da Família Black.

\- Não acredito que isso seja possível. – respondeu ele com o semblante calmo.

\- Sei que era propriedade de Sirius, mas acredito que seja o lugar mais seguro pra mim no momento. Não sigo o pensamento de meu falecido marido e seu grupo. Tenho medo de que eles tentaram me fazer segui-los, ou pior me matem.

Dumbledore pensou por um instante. Conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu o segredo da Sede.

\- Leia isso. Não sei se haverá alguém por lá, mas informarei a todos que podem visitar a casa de sua presença.

Narcisa leu o papel, que Dumbledore incinerou logo em seguida.

Ela aparatou para a casa que agora ela se lembrava onde era. E foi recebida por três elfos. Os seus dois antigos e aquele que a procurou revelando ser de seu primo.

* * *

Dumbledore estava preocupado. Ninguém havia visto Harry embarcar no trem. Aliás, o apanhador da Grifinória não fora visto desde que ele mesmo conversou com ele.

As corujas que eram enviadas ao moreno voltavam ou nem mesmo levantavam voo. E não era somente as que ele enviava. Mesmo a carta com os NOMs dele e a carta de Hogwarts o encontraram, sendo redirecionada para Minerva.

Mesmo Fawkes estava se recusando a tentar encontrar o garoto. Sempre que o diretor perguntava a ave virava as costas, ou quando havia alguma discussão sobre o assunto, desaparecia.

E o único ataque a comensais foi na casa dos Malfoy. Isso deixou muita gente com medo no ministério.

Alguns ainda acreditam que Lúcios era um cidadão honrado, e que o atacante era um terrorista que queria destruir o ministério. Mas tinha aqueles que já estavam aceitando a ideia de que era um comensal. Mesmo assim um Justiceiro atuando não era o melhor para o governo.

Dumbledore suspirou: "O que foi que eu fiz?"

* * *

No expresso de Hogwarts, cinco alunos discutiam sobre um moreno sumido.

\- Alguém teve alguma notícia de Harry? – perguntou Neville. – Mandei algumas cartas pra ele, mas sempre voltavam intocadas.

\- Semanas sem corujas. – disse Gina com um tom triste. – Nem mesmo Edwiges apareceu.

Ela queria mandar seu presente pela coruja das neves, para que ninguém visse. Ela tinha sentido uma conexão entre eles depois do que aconteceu no ministério. O que a fez confessar que não tinha nada com Dino, mesmo correndo o risco dele contar pra Rony.

\- Mamãe anda tendo gatinhos por causa disso. – Rony completou. – Papai disse que ninguém da Ordem viu Harry tem mais de um mês.

\- Ele não foi capturado pelos comensais. – Mione aflita continuou. – Voldemort não perderia a oportunidade de mostrar o seu poder.

\- Ele está mais seguro que nós. – Disse Luna com seu olhar sonhador. – Ele é mais poderoso do que mostra e até mesmo do que acredita ser. Voldemort não saberá o que o atingiu.

Todos ficaram pensativos, nem mesmo notaram a ausência de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dumbledore encerrou a festa de abertura, mas a aparente alegria não alcançava seus olhos. Dois de seus melhores alunos não estavam presentes. Draco Malfoy, que não havia mostrado o potencial que possuía, mas ainda tinha salvação, estava no hospital ainda. Ele se recuperaria e teria uma vida normal, fora sua perna, que apesar de inteira não teria seu funcionamento normal de volta. E Claro, Harry Potter.

Ele foi até seu escritório, só para encontrar Kingsley Shacklebolt o esperando.

\- Algum problema, Kim? – perguntou o diretor depois de cumprimentá-lo.

\- Dois ataques. – o auror respondeu de imediato.

\- Voldemort começou os ataques então. Esperava que ele tentasse ataque a mim ou Harry.

\- Não foi Voldemort. Pelo menos não é o parece. Foram dois dos prisioneiros do ministério que foram liberados por Fudge. Crabbe e Goyle. Foram mortos em casa de forma brutal, mas sem nenhum feitiço. Suas esposas foram apenas atordoadas e colocadas gentilmente na cama. E um raio vermelho era visto sobre as casas, como na de Malfoy.

\- O Justiceiro atacou novamente. – Dumbledore completou com um suspiro. – Espero que a impressa não fique sabendo.

\- Tarde demais. Estou surpreso que não teve uma edição extra ainda. O ministro está agitado. Afinal foram os que ele pessoalmente atestou que estavam sobre a Império. Ele está considerando que é um ataque a ele, mas Amélia está evitando que ele comece uma caçada contra o Justiceiro. Quer evitar que isso se torne um mártir, agora que Voldemort voltou.

\- Eu esperava que eles tivessem alguma segurança. Fudge tentava assegurar que eles eram cidadãos exemplares que foram vitimados por Tom. – especulou o diretor.

\- Eles tinham, mas todos os aurores foram deslocados para vigiar o expresso de Hogwarts e o ministério. Fudge presa mais pela sua segurança e sua cadeira do que alguns suspeitos de serem comensais.

\- Bem, pelo que parece, teremos que esperar. – concluiu o diretor. – Peça para a ordem ficar de olho. E também para Harry, ele não apareceu.

* * *

Harry passou os últimos meses planejando essa ação. Ele estava vivendo no apartamento que fora de Sirius, herança do tio deste. Era um apartamento bem ao lado do Beco Diagonal. Dali ele poderia ficar de olho nos seus alvos. Sua visão era boa para o Gringotes e da entrada da Taverna do Tranco. Não que ele ficasse olhando o tempo todo, eram mais espiadinhas rápidas tentando encontrar comensais. Foi assim que viu Crabbe e Goyle Seniores e lançou um feitiço de rastreamento.

Na maior parte do tempo ele ficava planejando sua próxima ação. Ele olhou inúmeros mapas para descobrir onde estava escondido.

Chegou o dia. Não que o moreno estivesse planejando algum dia especifico, já que ele já havia perdido a noção de tempo desde o ataque aos Malfoy. Só sabia que de vez em quando seus elfos apareciam e traziam comida para ele.

Ele aparatou diretamente na frente da prisão. Ele não estava ali para destruir a prisão. Mas para acabar com alguns comensais antes que Voldemort os liberasse.

Mesmo sabendo que os dementadores estavam do lado de Voldemort, ele não ia correr o risco. Algum sempre podia estar vagando por ali. Ele lançou o Patrono usando a espada de Gryffindor. Apareceu o cervo na sua frente, mas para sua surpresa uma corça apareceu ao seu lado direito, um sinistro do lado esquerdo e um cavalo a sua retaguarda.

Os aurores presentes nem tentaram entrar no seu caminho. O grupo de patronos era visto como uma invasão de um exército. E eles não seriam páreo para isso.

Ele ignorou as celas mais baixas, onde estavam criminosos comuns e peixes pequenos. Harry queria apenas os comensais.

A espada saltava fagulhas em contato com o chão de pedra enquanto o moreno, fazendo prisioneiros se encolherem.

Ele encontrou os irmãos Lestrange dividindo uma cela. Seria perfeito, ele não precisaria procura-los por mais tempo.

Os patronos ficavam de vigia na frente da cela. Enquanto Harry fazia o trabalho.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Dumbledore foi chamado para uma reunião de emergência no ministério. Ele sabia que seriam más notícias.

Na sala estavam apenas o ministro Fudge, a chefe do DELM Amélia Bones e o chefe dos Aurores Rufus Scrimgeour.

\- Não temos tempo a perder, então isso vai ser rápido. – disse Amélia. – Azkaban foi invadida e alguns prisioneiros mortos.

\- Você-sabe-quem? – perguntou o ministro.

\- Só se ele quer eliminar seus seguidores. – respondeu Rufus. – Somente aqueles que foram recapturados aqui no ministério. E pelo que sabemos ele tem o costume de usar imperdoáveis, e nenhuma foi identificada nos corpos. Lâminas foram usadas para as mortes. Os irmãos Lestrange foram encontrados esquartejados, não sendo possível identificar direito qual pedaço pertence a que corpo.

\- Isso foi uma crueldade enorme. – Dumbledore se manifestou. – Mas e os aurores presentes?

\- Não sofreram nada. – Rufus estava dividido entre aliviado e raivoso. – ao ver o grupo entrando eles se esconderam.

\- Grupo? Como um grupo de pessoas pode invadir a prisão mais segura do mundo? – questionou Fudge.

\- Isso foi o que eles relataram. Foram vistos patronos diferentes envolvendo o grupo, e o brilho era tanto que não era possível identificar ninguém, e nem mesmo as formas dos patronos.

\- Não são muitos bruxos que podem produzir um patrono corpóreo. – Dumbledore expressou o senso comum. – Mas se as formas fossem vistas seria possível ter suspeitos.

\- E tem mais uma coisa. – disse Rufus. – Um único comensal marcado foi poupado. Mas sobre sua marca negra agora é possível ver um raio vermelho, semelhante ao visto sobre as casas de outros comensais. E aqueles que nós prendemos como suspeitos tinham a palavra "Inocente" na frente de suas celas.

Ele achou que completar que foram escritas com sangue, um detalhe macabro.

\- Ou alguém está acabando com todos que invadiram o ministério ou estão realmente matando comensais.

\- Lúcios não era um comensal. – Fudge deixou escapar por entre os dentes.

\- O que faz afirmar isso? – Amélia interrogou. – Doações para tudo quanto é lado? Ele estar sempre ao seu lado? Ou ele ter dito que Harry era um mentiroso quando dizia a verdade? Ou a marca que pode ser vista perfeitamente em seu braço esquerdo. Mesma marca que todos os mortos possuíam?

O ministro se mexeu inquieto na sua cadeira. Aquela era uma prova irrefutável, e que só não foi usada na primeira guerra porque mesmo dos comensais confessos ela tinha desaparecido.

\- Parece que esse grupo de Justiceiros está matando comensais. Não se importa com culpa ou não. E até mesmo os sobre nossa tutela. – Amélia parecia concluir. – Não sabemos quem são, ou quando vão atacar, mas aparentemente ignoram inocentes.

\- Draco Malfoy era inocente. – reclamou Dumbledore.

\- Nossa definição de inocente é diferente do que a minha. – retrucou Amélia. – Minha sobrinha diz que Draco é um valentão e estava seguindo os passos do pai. Mesmo Narcisa Malfoy admitiu isso. E não me venha falar de salvação, você não fez nada para isso, já que permitia todo o abuso dele, ainda tendo um comensal dando aulas.

Agora foi Dumbledore que ficou desconfortável.

\- O que faremos? – Fudge parecia desesperado.

\- Devemos investigar esse grupo. – Rufus conteve as emoções. – Mas sem alarde. Não queremos que a população saiba ou tome partido deles. Mas também não podemos deixar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e seus asseclas livres também.

* * *

Uma pessoa que não conhecia direito a família Weasley poderia achar que nada de errado estava acontecendo com eles. A festa de Natal parecia ter a mesma animação de sempre, mas uma pessoa atenta poderia perceber que a felicidade da data não era completamente levada para a voz e ninguém tinha o brilho total nos olhos.

Tudo isso por causa da ausência de um membro.

Harry Potter não era visto deste as férias. E ninguém tinha notícias dele.

Presentes para o moreno estava debaixo da árvore, na esperança de que ele aparecesse nesta data.

Molly tinha feito tanta comida para ele, pois tinha absoluta certeza de que ele não estava se alimentando direito.

Foi quando um alarme indicando que alguém aparatou na frente da Toca. Gui e Carlinhos avançaram para a janela para ver se era um ataque dos comensais. Nos últimos dias, havia começado a ofensiva dos bruxos das trevas. Algumas mortes e desaparecimento, mas o suficiente para instalar o medo.

Ninguém podia ser visto, mas mesmo assim eles saíram com cautela. Fleur e Arthur se juntaram a eles, enquanto Fred e Jorge protegiam a porta e Molly a cozinha.

Depois de verificar com feitiços. Gui não encontrou ninguém. Mas havia algo no ponto da aparatação. Ele levou para casa, após se certificar que não havia nenhum feitiço prejudicial.

\- Encontrou alguém? – Perguntou Rony.

\- Quem quer que fosse aparatou antes que olhássemos. – disse Carlinhos. – Mas deixou um presente.

O ruivo mais velho mostrou o que tinha recolhido. Um buque de rosas. Oito vermelhas, uma amarela e uma branca.

\- Harry. – sussurrou Gina, mas todos puderam ouvir.

\- Você está certa. – Mione abraçou a amiga. – Oito vermelhas são os Weasley, a amarela é Fleur e a branca seria pra mim. Só ele sabia que gosto de rosas brancas.

\- Mas por que ele não entrou? Ele não pode passar o Natal sozinho. – Molly estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Dumbledore sabe de algo, mas parece que é doloroso pra ele dizer. – Arthur consolou a esposa.

* * *

Harry estava com um sorriso no rosto. Os comensais são muito arrogantes e não esperaram que alguém atacasse. Algumas enfermarias contra os trouxas e só. Apenas a mansão Malfoy tinha algo melhor, mas nada que o parasse.

Ele estava na sala de Avery esperando que ele aparecesse. Agora os comensais não teriam sossego. Harry já sabia onde cada um morava, se encontrava e até mesmo onde atacavam trouxas.

O comensal chegou em casa, feliz por mais um ataque bem sucedido.

Assim que fechou a porta, sentiu a sua varinha ser retirada dele.

\- Quem está ai? – perguntou procurando algo que pudesse ajudar contra seu atacante. – Eu me rendo. Pode me prender.

\- Quem disse que quero prender você. – Avery seguiu a voz e encontrou olhos verdes em chamas. – não sou o ministério para achar que você vai se comportar, nem Dumbledore que acredita que todos podem ser salvos. Eu sou a sua Morte.

* * *

O Profeta Diário passou a ter espaço reservado para "_Os Justiceiros do Raio Vermelho". _Todos os dias, era publicada pelo menos uma reportagem sobre o grupo, mesmo com o Ministério tentando impedir isso.

No começo eram reportagens contra o 'grupo'. Revoltados por matarem homens honrados, que faziam muito pelo mundo bruxo.

Isso até o editor ser encontrado morto com a marca negra no braço e um raio desenhado com o sangue dele na parede.

Depois disso ou eram relatos das cenas onde foram encontrados os mortos ou sobre a precariedade da segurança do país, já que Você-sabe-quem estava agindo e ainda havia esse 'grupo'.

Mas se os crimes dos comensais eram revelados, eram elogiados.

* * *

\- Ainda quero saber como Harry está envolvido nisso. – disse Gina ao ver que Mione lia mais uma reportagem sobre "Os Justiceiros".

\- Harry envolvido? O que te leva a crer nisso? – perguntou Rony.

\- Quem é famoso por ter um raio? E está associado à cor vermelha, apesar de ter o verde também. – respondeu Gina. – Olha os mortos, todos comensais, os primeiros foram os que estavam no ministério, depois os que foram no cemitério, e só depois 'novos' comensais.

\- Pode ser só coincidência. – retrucou o ruivo.

\- Por que atacariam Draco Malfoy, mas nenhum outro familiar dos comensais foi tocado? – Mione entrou na discussão. – E você vê alguns dos comensais sobreviventes só repetem: "Mostro de Fogo Verde nos Olhos". E você sabe que quando Harry fica realmente com raiva, seus olhos parecem fogo.

\- Sim, mas o que causaria isso? Ele nem mesmo tentou entrar em contato com a gente.

\- O mesmo que fez ele só deixar flores no Natal. – respondeu a ruiva em um tom triste.

* * *

Snape entrou no escritório de Dumbledore pálido. Ele tinha acabado de voltar do que seria uma reunião de comensais. Agora restam apenas seis comensais. Mas o que o deixou apavorado foi a cena encontrada no local do encontro.

\- Alvo, Bellatrix Lestrange foi morta. – disse ele.

\- Mas não foi ela quem o convocou? Os Justiceiros conseguiram a pegar?

\- Sim, foi ela. E não era um local habitual de encontros. Não sei como eles acham os esconderijos, encontros. Recrutas foram mortos em uma reunião anterior, mas somente comensais sabem. Todos marcados estão em pânico. Eu estou em pânico.

\- Lestrange não era uma bruxa fácil de derrotar em um duelo.

\- Isso torna as coisas ainda piores, não houve duelo. Ela foi encontrada sentada na sua cadeira com um buraco de espada no peito. E sua varinha repousava sobre a mesa a sua frente. Eu detectei veneno de basilisco na ferida, mas não acredito que ela teve chance de ser envenenada. Se nem Bellatrix foi páreo para esses idiotas, o que eu poderei fazer.

\- Calma. – disse o diretor. – Isso pode ser...

Seus olhos pararam em uma peça do seu escritório. A redoma que protegia a espada de Gryffindor. Ela estava vazia. E Fawkes estava com o peito estufado, com orgulho.

\- O que foi Alvo?

\- A espada sumiu. – respondeu ele se aproximando da caixa de vidro.

\- Ela não sumiu. Está com seu legítimo dono. – disse o Chapéu Seletor. – Ficará com ele até sua morte. Ai passará para o próximo que tiver as qualidades que Godrico presava.

\- Mas ela está sendo usada para matar. – reclamou o diretor.

\- Estranho. Juro que foi pra isso que Godrico a encomendou dos duendes. – disse o Chapéu. – Agora você entende o motivo pelo qual ela não apareceu pra você quando enfrentou Grindelwald ou mesmo Riddle.

\- Eu tenho medo de que Harry vá pras trevas. – O ancião acreditava nisso.

\- Então por que você o manteve naquela casa, mesmo depois de alertado? Por que você sempre o impediu de ter amor? E finalmente por que criou esse plano idiota de dizer que os Weasley morreram, só para treina-lo?

\- É Potter? Aquele menino arrogante que está matando os comensais? – perguntou Snape.

\- Temo que sim.

\- Você só pode estar louco. – disse o mestre de poções saindo trovejando da sala.

Ele seguiu para seu escritório. Precisava de uma bebida. Primeiro era a convocação para reunião, que foi a partir de uma coruja, o que nunca tinha acontecido. Depois ver Bellatrix morta, e ainda tinha a mensagem que ele não contou para Dumbledore.

"Tom, você morrerá sozinho, sem nenhum de seus comensais ao seu lado." Assinado com o Raio.

E agora Dumbledore acredita que seja o maldito Potter quem está fazendo isso tudo.

Para sua infelicidade, já havia alguém no seu escritório.

\- Não sei como entrou aqui, mas não estou com paciência para problemas infantis. – disse ele para o estudante.

\- Estranho que você vive jogando seus problemas infantis sobre mim desde que pisei nesta escola.

\- Potter.

-Você realmente acreditou que algum estudante comum poderia entrar aqui? Deve estar mesmo com medo do que você viu hoje.

\- Foi você.

\- Se você diz. – retrucou Harry.

\- Legilimens. – sussurrou Snape tentando descobrir a verdade.

Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver Potter entrando pela porta do castelo. Mas algo estava errado, aquele não era Harry Potter, mas Tiago Potter. Aquela era sua memória. Rapidamente flashes de outras memórias suas passaram por ele. O professor não conseguiu impedir que o moreno fizesse o que ele quisesse com suas memórias.

Quando parou, ele viu a morte de Lilian. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, um punho entrou em contato com seu nariz, o quebrando.

\- Você é um bastardo, idiota. Mas por minha mãe, que mesmo depois do que você fez ainda era sua amiga, você viverá. – disse Harry saindo. – E pode ter certeza, Tom estará morto em alguns dias, nada do que você ou Dumbledore fizer evitará isso.

* * *

Dumbledore estava preocupado. Na verdade este estado se acentuou quando descobriu que era Harry ou ele estava envolvido nas mortes dos comensais.

Tanto que a prioridade da Ordem foi mudada para encontrar o menino. Ainda sem sucesso.

Pelo menos os comensais haviam parado de atacar. Seja por medo, ou por estarem em números tão reduzidos.

Nesta noite, a Ordem estava posicionada em Hogwarts. Snape havia sido convocado por Voldemort. E era a festa de despedida do ano. Ele suspirou.

Apesar da Grifinória ter ganho a Copa das Casas, pois, Severo não tinha a quem punir, ou quem ajudar. Ele não estava feliz. Não conseguiu fazer Harry seguro, ou treina-lo.

De repente, as portas do salão foram abertas, e um vento inesperado apagou todas as velas.

Era possível ver uma figura parada no vão das portas. E ela começou a caminhar em direção a mesa dos diretores.

Dumbledore logo acendeu as velas, e viu Harry caminhando em sua direção. Na mão esquerda estava um saco de pano, manchado. E na direita a espada de Gryffindor. O próprio Harry estava todo sujo de sangue.

Harry parou na frente da mesa e lançou o saco para Dumbledore.

\- Tá ai. Sua guerra acabou. – todos puderam sentir a frieza com que ele disse isso. Muitos tremeram.

Dumbledore constatou que aquela era a cabeça de Voldemort. E um braço com uma mão prateada.

\- Harry. – disse Gina se aproximando dele, e ignorando o sangue se jogou nos braços dele.

\- Gina? – perguntou ele perplexo. – Você está viva?

\- Por que eu não estaria?

\- Dumbledore disse que você e toda sua família estavam mortos. Ataque de Comensais. – disse Harry com raiva na voz. – Eu mesmo vi a Toca em ruinas e sem ninguém vivo dentro.

Gina se lembrou de que o dia que Dumbledore disse que Harry sumiu foi o mesmo que eles foram para a casa da Tia Muriel, que queria conhecer a noiva de Gui.

\- Nenhum comensal passou perto de nós. – o tom da ruiva era o mesmo do garoto que ainda tinha as mãos em sua cintura.

\- Dumbledore.

\- Eu queria que você ficasse focado em treinar. E precisava de mais incentivo para isso, meu garoto. Não era pra ninguém se ferir.

Com o mesmo movimento, ambos pegaram suas varinhas e lançaram feitiços no diretor.

Dumbledore não teve nenhuma chance de se defender. Sabia que ficaria algum tempo na enfermaria. Isso se conseguisse fazer com que os morcegos parassem de sair do seu nariz.

Nenhum professor ou membro da ordem tentou o ajudar. Eles estavam ocupados batendo palmas para os dois.

Mas Harry e Gina não estavam prestando atenção na cena. Eles estavam perdidos no próprio mundo, e iniciaram um beijo. O primeiro que aquela escola veria entre o moreno e a ruiva.


End file.
